Warrior Town High
by Icefang Med Cat
Summary: What would happen if all of the warriors went to school? R&R please! Chapter 4 up! Rated T for bad words...
1. Prologue

**Warrior town High**

**(Another warriors parody! Please read and review this, and just to make things clear, disclaimer- I do not own warriors.)**

Prologue

All the leaders where gathered around the new gathering place, talking. The gathering was about to start, and the leaders where troubled.

"I'm telling you, it's a good idea!" A red, tall cat said.

"Yeah!" Another cat agreed. "It would be a great chance for them to make friends."

A tom with black paws spoke up. "ShadowClan doesn't need any friends!" He hissed. "We can do just fine on our own!"

A spotted cat spoke up. "But think about it, Blackstar. If the clans have friendship among them, then they might be willing to share prey and territory!" She encouraged him.

The cat named Blackstar jumped to his feet. "ShadowClan doesn't need help either. If we want territory, we will earn it!"

"But why bother fighting if you could just… use it?" The spotted cat spoke again.

Blackstar sat back down, his fur starting to settle. "I… suppose that would be nice…"

"So it's settled." The red cat jumped to the high rock, and yowled for attention. "Cats of all clans, we have an important announcement to make." All of the other leaders jumped up, ready to see how the cats react. The red cat continued. "The leaders of all clans agreed that it would be a good idea to make all apprentices now go to school. From now on, all apprentices will come here every day except Saturday and Sunday to learn how to hunt, fight, and for those in advanced classes, how to be a medicine cat. Onestar and I will do fighting, and Blackstar and Leapordstar will do hunting. Everyday the medicine cat's will trade off as teacher. Medicine cat apprentices get Friday's off, and will go to either hunting or fighting, your choice which to go to first. It is your responsibility to show up everyday. Gatherings will now be held every Saturday."

"Oh, and sorry about this, but all mentors, you no longer have apprentices. You don't need to teach anymore." Blackstar was ready to see all of the mentors protest, but instead they all jumped for joy, screaming things like, 'yay, no more teaching!' or, 'finally, I thought it would never end!' Everyone was happy, except for the apprentices, who sat glumly in the corner.

Firestar, Leapordstar, Blackstar, and Onestar all padded over to them. "Don't take this as a bad thing." They said. "Think of this as a chance to make friends!" But the apprentices didn't cheer up, so the leaders decided to forget about it, and since tomorrow was Sunday, start setting up their classrooms.


	2. Chapter 1

**(yay, another chappie! Please read and review this, I hope you like it! Wont be updating much though, got school soon.)**

"Come on, get up! Get up, everyone!" All of the leaders walked into the apprentices den, waking everyone up. "It's time for school, so everyone get up, and get going! We will meet you there!" All of the apprentices walked groggily to school.

**Let's start with hunting**

Blackstar and Leapordstar walked up onto the other side of the highrock, ready to teach there students how to hunt. "Now, I'm sure some of you already know how to catch a mouse…" Leapordstar started. Blackstar finished. "but some of you don't, and this will give you more practice. So, when you catch a mouse, make sure that you step lightly, because they will hear you before they see or smell you." He crouched down, and demonstrated how to do that.

Firestar turned to Onestar. "They're finishing each other's sentences…" He whispered to her.

Onestar chuckled a little. "Yeah…" He muttered. "This is going to be funny!"

Blackstar and Leapordstar continued. "Alright. Let's see how you all do. Go find a mouse, if you can, and kill it. Anyone who brings one back in 5 minutes gets an A+ for the day. Ready… GO!" Leapordstar said. Blackstar started to follow an apprentice, who almost instantly found a mouse. He leapt at it, but fell his footsteps were loud, and he scared it into a bush.

"Not like that!" Blackstar said. "Let me show you!" He leapt at it, through the bush, and fell face first. "OUCH!" He yowled.

The apprentice watched carefully. Since he couldn't find a mouse, he decided to try it on a nearby vole. He leapt, falling face first, and instantly killed it! "I did it, I did it!" He yelled to Blackstar. "I killed a bird, and I did just what you told me to!"

"Y-you did?" Blackstar asked, shocked. "Oh, well, this might make me famous!" He purred, ready to share his news with everyone.

**Fighting time!**

"Attack me." Firestar demanded.

"What?" Whitepaw asked.

"I said attack me." Firestar said. He was ready for a weak attack, one he could easily through off, but Whitepaw jumped and dug her claws into his eye! "YOUCH!" Firestar screamed, and Cinderpelt pelted over.

"You're permanently blind." She reported, and walked away, putting on her cool sunglasses. All of the male apprentices drooled; she was the coolest cat in all of the clans.

"That's it, Whitepaw!" Firestar exclaimed. "You get an F for today, and I am going to suspend you for 3 days!"

"Really?" Whitepaw asked. "Cool!"

**(Hey, I need more ideas. All I have is a fight between to apprentices, Blackstar and Leapordstar, and catnip being like a drug that Onestar finds in Owlpaw's locker. I want to make this kind of long, so if you have any ideas, if you could give them to me, that would be great.)**


	3. Chapter 2

**(Anyone read Twilight? I can't believe Cinderpelt is dead! She was my favorite character! I think Squirrelflight likes Brambleclaw again, too. Anyways, R&R please!)**

1 forth a moon after the school thing was decided, Birchpaw was finally going to school! He would be the new kid, but he didn't care. This was so exciting!

He was awakened in the morning by Firestar bounding in. "Whitepaw, Birchpaw, time to get up! You don't want to be late for school, do you?" Birchpaw slowly got up, and yawned. He was so excited, he forgot to bring his history book! But, as he walked to school, his spirits started to fall. Beechpaw was known as the bully, and when Birchpaw arrived in the classroom, he was forced to sit next to the bully.

"Hey, stop spitting spit-balls at me!" Birchpaw complained.

"He he, the little baby is scared of the spit-balls, is he!" The bully pretended to whine like a kit, then started to laugh. "What a little hairball!"

Birchpaw went up to Onestar. "Beechpaw is bothering me. He keeps spitting on taunting me." He whined.

"Beechpaw, be nice to the new apprentice…" Onestar warned. "Or else."

Birchpaw walked proudly back to his seat, thinking that everything would be over. But it wasn't.

"You are such a loser!" Beechpaw called. "Telling the teacher, are ya! Well, I'll meet you after class, and you'll be sorry!"

Birchpaw didn't know what Beechpaw wanted to see him after class for, but it didn't sound like fun. When the bell rang, he made sure he was the last person out of the classroom. But Beechpaw found him, and started to taunt him.

"You are such a wimp!" He said. "I'm going to make you wish you were never in my class!" He got up on his hind legs, and punched Birchpaw in the face!

Birchpaw howled in pain, but stood up on his hind legs, and kicked him in the shin. Beechpaw howled in pain, and punched Birchpaw in the face. Birchpaw howled in pain, and kicked him in the shin. Beechpaw howled in pain, and punched Birchpaw in the face. They kept doing this over and over again.

"HEY!" Blackstar broke them up, finally. "No fighting! I'll see you to in my office!"

The next day, Leapordstar was absent with greencough, so Mistyfoot took over. Birchpaw walked as slowly as he could to school, hoping maybe Beechpaw wouldn't find him. But, Beechpaw defiantly was mad in class the next day.

Birchpaw was in the middle of demonstrating how to catch a vole, when Beechpaw screamed at the top of his lungs, scaring the vole away!

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" Birchpaw yelled. "I almost had that! Why did you scare it away?"

"WHO DID THAT!" Mistyfoot demanded. Beechpaw sat in his seat, whistling a pretty song, and for some reason, Mistyfoot was too dumb to notice. "Paperpaw, was that you!" She randomly screamed.

"Um… there is no Paperpaw…" Someone said.

"Paperpaw, I'll see you after class," Mistyfoot said, "You and Penpaw!" She stalked off, thinking that two apprentices were following her.

Beechpaw took this time with no teachers around, (Blackstar was doing private lessons) to attach Birchpaw again. He leapt up on his back, biting and hissing.

Birchpaw instantly shook him off, with all of the apprentices cheering, "Birchpaw! Birchpaw!" Birchpaw was feeling proud that people were cheering for him. Instantly, he jumped on top of Beechpaw's belly, and beat the shit out of him!

After that Beechpaw never bullied anyone again.

**(Yeah, Yeah, I know, Stupid ending. But that's the point. So please review this and R&R all of my other stories if you like!)**


	4. Chapter 3

**(Thanks to all reviewers, and for all of the ideas! But please don't forget to read and review this chapter too! Special thanks to Dreamcloud818 who gave me the idea for this chapter! Rain and moss, you too, although I'm only going to use part of it in this chapter, and the other part is going to be an alternate ending.)**

Once again, all of the apprentices were heading to school, Firestar bumping into everything on the way there. Firestar had been absent for the past couple of days, since he became blind. But today, he had an idea. What if he went to the medicine cat school to see if they could cure his blindness? It was worth a shot. He walked with Leafpool- the new medicine cat, to the medicine cat class, and she led him to a random 'deskpaw'. Littlecloud started, talking about Burdock root and what it was used for. "Anybody have any questions?" He finally asked.

Firestar's paw shot into the air. "Oh, Oh Oh! Me, Me, I do! I have a question! A question I have! Pick me, Littlecloud! Please, pretty please, please with a cherry on top! Oh, I have a wonderful question, one that I'm sure-"

Littlecloud cut Firestar off. "What is your question, Firestar? In-fact, why are you even here?"

"How can I cure my blindness?" Firetar asked. He didn't answer the other question.

"What does that have to do with burdock root?" Mothwing asked, puzzled.

"It doesn't." Pencilpaw blurted out.

Mothwing stared at nothingness. "Pencilpaw, raise your hand if you wish to speak." She said.

Cinderpelt, the only halfway-normal teacher, tilted her head to the side, wondering who the hell Pencilpaw was, and how she magically came back to life.

"TELL ME!" Firestar shouted.

"Ok, Ok!" Littlecloud sighed. "Binderpaw, would you please explain?"

"You can't." Binderpaw said.

"Where is that voice coming from?" Cinderpelt finally said.

"Binderpaw, you idiot!" Barkface said. "Where else could it come from!"

"I could cure him." Eraserpaw spoke up. "I can."

"Phhhh, yeah right!" Binderpaw screamed. "There is no possible way to cure blindness."

"Binderpaw is right." All of the medicine cats spoke a once.

"But I CAN!" Eraserpaw insisted.

"Don't even try." Littlecloud said. "You could end up making him deaf!"

Everyone except Cinderpelt and Eraserpaw broke out in wonder, and for some reason they didn't get how funny it was, which is actually normal, because it wasn't even a real joke.

The bell rang, and all of the cats except Eraserpaw and Firestar went home.

"I can fix you. I mean it." Eraserpaw said.

"You can?" Firestar asked.

"Yeah, I said that during class."

"You did?"

"Yeah, don't you ever pay attention?"

"Yes I do!"

"No you don't!"

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Firestar sighed. "Just fix me."

**Insert really long operation scene here!**

"There, all better!" Eraserpaw said.

"I CAN SEE!" Firestar screamed at the top of his lungs. "THANKS, ERASERPAW!" He walked away, with his arm around his shoulder.

Cinderpelt stared as Firestar walked away, with his arm around nothing. "How did nothingness fix his eye-sight?" Cinderpelt wondered out-loud, but shook it off, and got back to thinking about how she magically came back to life.

**(End of this chapter! But I can't believe Cinderpelt is dead, she was my favorite character! WAAAAAA! .sniff sniff, sob sob.)**


End file.
